Lone Wings
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: When Marinette is saved by a new hero that knows she has a Kwami, Ladybug and Chat Noir find themselves working with - and against - a miraculous holder that's hunting down a villain far scarier than any akuma HawkMoth's thrown at them before.
1. Gosh Dangit Tikki

"Do you think Master Fu will like the cookies I made him, Tikki?"

"You're one of the best bakers in Paris, Marinette! He has to love them."

Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked through the nighttime streets of Paris, rounding the corner from her apartment as the streetlights turned on overhead. She passed the park and glanced up at the full moon over the fence, a box of cookies in hand. She'd come to memorize the path to Master Fu's place by now since her last two times there.

 _I never could have imagined how important that book I took from Adrien was. I thought my day was going to end with Lila walking away from Ladybug, angry that I hadn't made up for embarrassing her in front of him. Who could have guessed I'd been learning miraculous holder history from the guardian of a family of Kwamis? And what makes it stranger still is that there are more than one set of Kwamis. How many are there in that book? In the world?_

"Marinette," Tikki's voice snapped her back to reality, "you're daydreaming again."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about everything Master Fu told us when we gave him the book," she turned another corner and started down a long, vacant road, "about miraculous' being here for thousands of years, of HawkMoth being a fellow miraculous holder, of the bee and the fox miraculous yet to find their holders, and even about the missing peacock miraculous. There's so much to take in I'm afraid my head might pop!"

"You'll get it all in time. How about Chat Noir? When should we tell him?"

"Sooner rather than later. We should both know what's going on. We just need to find him and bring him to Master-?"

She slipped behind a streetlight, placing her hand over Tikki's mouth as she peeked around. Three bulky guys with burglar masks over dark sweaters and pants were standing outside a small electronic store, looking into the windows where laptops were being displayed. After a moment they all nodded to one another.

 _Don't tell me I've stumbled upon a robbery in progress!_

Sure enough, one of them pulled out some sort of thin tool and went to work at the door. It was only a few seconds later that the door clicked open, and they were in. Once they were all inside Marinette ran over, crawling under the window rim and watching them begin to bag all the laptops. She placed her finger over her mouth, motioning to Tikki to be quiet.

 _It's time for Ladybug to bust these baddies before they steal every-_

"A- _CHOO_!" Tikki sniffled before slipping back into the purse. "Sorry, I couldn't hold it back!"

A shadow loomed over Marinette. She looked up to find one of the burglars staring down at her, arms crossed. She gave him a sheepish grin before standing and slowly backing away. "My bad. I was, uh, looking for my," she glanced at all the equipment inside, "…phone?"

 _Not good_ , she mentally smacked herself as the three burglars stepped out and blocked her way, _how am I going to be able to get away and transform when they know I'm here?_

"Looks as though we have a little sneak, boys," the middle burglar cracked his knuckles, "how about we make sure she doesn't give any of our surprises away."

She only had one last option. Slowly she held her box out before them. "Would you let me go for a fresh baked chocolate chip cookie?"

They moved towards her menacingly. "Okay," she nearly tripped backing up into the streetlights, "how about two? Each?"

 _Thump._

All four looked towards the electronic stores as a dark, caped figure landed on the sidewalk.

 _…Who on earth is he?!_

When he stood she got a much better view of him, though it didn't make him any less intimidating. His suit was a dark, dark blue, just like the feathery cape he wore, wedged at the ends as it hugged his body, making him look thinner and taller. Black mesh covered the eyes of his mask as short brown curls clung to his tan forehead.

"What do we have here," the shorter burglar snickered, "a little kiddie looking to dress up like his favourite superhero? How cute." The three of them approached the figure, forgetting about Marinette as she clung to the streetlight pole. "Show him the ropes, boys."

Just as Marinette was about to make a run for it and find somewhere out of sight to transform, the figure darted towards the burglars. Before the middle one could react he knocked him back with an upper cut and sent him flying. Marinette ducked out of the way as he hit the streetlight and fell beside her, moaning.

"You little punk!" The biggest burglar threw a punch at the figure, who dodged and spun kick him in the gut. Without giving him a second to catch his breath he grabbed the burglar by the shoulders and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming him into the sidewalk.

 _He's fast-!_

"Alright, buddy," the shorter burglar turned to Marinette and aimed a crow bar from his belt at her, "one more move and she gets it!"

The figures stood, staring intently at the burglar; from his throat came the eeriest croaking sound Marinette had ever heard. The burglar shivered. "Fine," he twisted his arm back, "you asked for it!" He whipped the crowbar at her, and from her own voice came the shrillest "eep" she'd ever made.

 _No time to dodge-!_

She threw the cookie box in front of her head before it could it.

 _Clang!_

"…," she opened her eyes to find the figure's cape spread out in front of her, the crowbar slipping down it to her feet, "you deflected it."

The figure grabbed a hook shot from his belt, a long, sharp beak on the end, and aimed at the burglar. Before he could run the beak shot out, wrapping around his arms and tying him up. The figure yanked back on the handle, throwing the burglar into the streetlight beside them and plopping him onto his buddy.

"That was amazing," Marinette praised him as he reeled the hook shot back, "but…who are you?"

The figure faced her. Then he reached his hand into her purse, pulling out Tikki by her antennae and holding the Kwami to her face. As she held Tikki in her hands he stepped back, aimed the beak to the roofs and flew off, vanishing over the shingles.

All without a single word.

 **That's right, it's a new Miraculous story, and guess who this new hero is based on? Someone a bit _batty_ XD I've just been going with the flow with this one, ever since the fandom found out that there are more than just seven miraculous. It makes creating OC's that much better, thinking about how that can be integrated into the Zagtoon world. Here's hoping you readers enjoy this slightly shorter story, and here's to a new season in 2017!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	2. Cookies for Alya?

"Tell me everything again, Marinette, but slowly," Alya began the video again as Marinette leaned against the wall before her, "I want to get all the facts about this evening's burglary for the Ladyblog."

Sabrina's dad and a couple other officers placed the burglars into the back of the cop car and investigated with the neighbours about what they had heard. It had been a long, _long_ hour.

"Earth to Marinette! The video's rolling."

"O-Oh, right! Well," she recalled everything she'd told the police as Alya zoomed in on her face, "I was delivering cookies to a…family friend, and I saw the burglars break into the store. They caught my watching and were about to attack when the caped figure showed up."

"And it wasn't Ladybug or Chat Noir?"

"I'd never seen him before. He didn't say anything, either. He saved me from the burglars and flew off, and then I called the police."

"Could it be," Alya spoke to the phone as she turned it to face her, addressing her potential viewers, "Paris may have a new superhero on the rise after all! The real question is, can we trust this caped vigilante, or will we end up having to deal with yet another akuma? Stay tuned, folks, because Alya Césaire is going to have all the facts."

 _Well, maybe not all of them, Alya._

"By the way, who is this family friend you were delivering the cookies to so late at night?"

"Uh…why," she placed the box in Alya's hands, "you, of course! It was going to be my surprise, but I guess I got a little distracted by the crime. Sorry."

Alya let out a lighthearted chuckle. "Girl, sometimes you are _impossible_ to understand. Why not just give them to me tomorrow?"

"I couldn't wait that long. I wanted to give them to you freshly baked."

They said their goodbyes as Marinette ran straight home, eager to tell her parents she was alright and to figure out everything that had just happened. Tikki poked her head out of the purse. "Marinette-"

"I know, Tikki. Whoever that guy was, he knows what Kwamis are – and somehow he's figured out that I'm Ladybug."

"We have to tell Master Fu!"

"We will, don't worry. Right now, though, I'd like some sleep."

 _Besides_ , she thought to herself as she rounded the first corner, _there's one other person I'd like to tell first. That is, if I can contact him in time._

* * *

 **~THE NEXT DAY~**

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

Ladybug stepped onto the railing of her bedroom's balcony and grabbed her yo-yo. "Here's hoping he decided to do some early morning patrol." She slid the back part up and tried dialing up Chat's baton on the small screen.

 _Please respond, please respond, please respond, please-_

"Hello, m'lady," Chat's perky face popped up on-screen, "I love waking up to your lovely eyes."

"I'm so glad you're here, Chat Noir," she returned the smile with great relief, "any particular reason for this patrol?"

"Uh, no, not really," he averted his gaze, "I've been…on the lookout for akumas. How about you?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you. Meet up with me as soon as I give you my coordinates. There's a lot of explaining to be done and I can't do it all be myself."

"Oh? Is someone else going to be there?"

She gave him a nod. "It's time you met our master."

* * *

Chat blinked a few times, sitting across from Ladybug, Master Fu and Wayzz in his massaging apartment, the miraculous book between them on the mat. "…Whoa. Information overload."

"Can you handle it?"

"Of course, Ladybug," he assured her despite the confusion on his brow, "it's just a lot to take in all at once. So, um," he looked down at the book, "where did you say you found this?"

"A student in the park dropped it a couple days ago, so I brought it here."

"Good idea," he seemed a little too relieved at her explanation, "that way it's out of the wrong hands. As for everything else, like all the Kwamis and HawkMoth using his miraculous for evil, just…whoa."

"It is good to finally be able to explain everything to you," Fu told them as Ladybug moved to Chat's side, "and know that I am here to assist you in any way I can."

"Can you help us figure out who this caped figure is? He somehow knew who my civilian identity was, but I've never seen him before. At least…I don't think I've ever seen him before. With the mask on I can't be sure."

"But you can be sure that you've never told anyone your secret, right, m'lady?"

"Good point."

"From what you've been able to describe to us," Wayzz opened the cover of the book, "it's highly likely that we'll find something in this book that will lead us to his identity."

As he flipped through the pages Chat turned back to Fu. "Do you have any idea why HawkMoth is evil now?"

"I'm afraid that the reason for his decision to use his powers to feed off of negative emotions is something personal that we won't be able to figure out until we locate him."

"Why won't he come out of hiding?"

"Because he knows that on his own he cannot defeat you. He needs to use the akumas to do his bidding."

 _HawkMoth_ , Ladybug thought as Wayzz continued through the pages of the book, _it sounds as though he's the first miraculous holder to use his powers for evil…but what if he isn't the last? What's going to happen when Chat and I meet even more miraculous holders? Will…will we still be partners like we are now?_

"Here we are," Wayzz opened the book and pointed to the images, "I knew he was bound to be found."

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked down at the illustration of a cloaked ninja completely garbed in dark blue, eyes covered. She looked to the words as Fu translated.

"So it seems we've found the raven."

 **I had a hard time deciding between creating a Raven hero or a Crow hero, but in the end I fell for the raven, the bigger and more intelligent species of bird. Not that I have anything against crows, but Ravens have always been my fav out of the two. Anyway, there's a new miraculous holder in Paris. The question is, how will it work out for Ladybug and Chat Noir when they finally meet?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	3. A Bird Caught and Catching

_The raven miraculous?_

Ladybug traced her finger over the ninja picture, then to the image of a single earring shaped like a wing. Underneath was a diagram of a weapon similar to the hook shot she'd seen the figure use the night before. "This has to be the guy I saw."

"The raven is an all too intelligent creature," Wayzz explained, "larger than the crow, and unlike the crow it usually travels in pairs and lives outside of urban areas."

"Can the same be said for the holder?"

"Typically. Sometimes in miraculous history one will find reoccurring patterns. More than once has the raven miraculous holder separated from its family and become an independent vigilante. Since he's the only one we've seen or heard from I believe the same can be said about this generation."

Master Fu nodded. "Ladybug, Chat Noir, while we cannot say for certain how each miraculous holder acts, you two must find a way to communicate with him and warn him of HawkMoth. If he is caught by an akuma, then he may very well lose his miraculous."

"We can't let that happen," Ladybug jumped to her feet, Chat right behind her, "if he's taken, then not only will another innocent Kwami besides Nooroo be forced to go evil, but my identity could be revealed and put all my friends and family in danger!"

"Don't worry," Chat assured them, "I have a plan. We're going to lure this raven guy out; it'll be way faster than looking all over Paris for him."

"How?"

He smiled. "By attempting to apprehend some dangerous thieves."

"…And just where do you expect to run into some dangerous thieves?"

He tapped the side of his head. "It's all in here, m'lady."

"…Chat," she couldn't resist a smirk, "you're either the craziest or smartest person I've ever known."

"Both. Both sounds good."

"Be careful, you two," Master Fu stood as they bowed to one another, "if he has come from another part of the world, then there could be danger lurking in his shadow that not even he is prepared for."

 _I'd like to wonder more about what that means_ , Ladybug thought as she and Chat walked out of the apartment, _but there's no time. Danger seems to be our duo's middle name, after all._

"So," Chat asked as they hopped out of the hall's open window and climbed up to the roof, "what do you make of all this?"

"What do you mean?"

He grabbed his baton. "About there being more superheroes like us? I know Volpina was a phony, but there will be a fox hero sooner or later, right? How are we going to come together as a team when the time calls for us?"

 _I really wish he hadn't asked. Mainly because…_

"…I don't have an answer to that yet," she whipped her yo-yo out, "so let's focus on the mission at hand." They swung out over the rooftops as citizens passed by below, chatting about the mysterious caped hero.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to set up the perfect, humane trap. "Thanks for playing along for this super important assignment," Ladybug told the Dupain-Cheng parents as they stood inside the bakery, "do you know what you have to do?"

They nodded to her. "Marinette is going to be jealous," Mr. Dupain-Cheng chuckled, "too bad she went off early this morning."

"Oh, yes," Ladybug shifted on the spot, "I believe I saw her just a while back with some friends. Too bad, I'd love to meet her." She walked out to find Chat taking to Alya about the plan. "Are you ready, Alya?"

"Ready to work with my two favourite superheroes?" She let out a little squeal. "Always!"

"Okay," she put a hand on Chat's shoulder, "then let's catch ourselves a bird. Everyone, to your places!" They climbed up and hid on the balcony as Alya walked in front of the bakery.

 _Three…two…one!_

Two masked figures walked out across the street and approached Alya. "Out of the way," they shoved her aside and entered the bakery, "we're busy here."

 _Kim and Alix_ , she suppressed a giggle, _I wouldn't have found better fake robbers anywhere._

"Oh no," Alya pulled her phone out, "the Dupain-Cheng bakery is being robbed! Where are Ladybug and Chat Noir when you need them?"

They could hear Kim and Alix making maniacal laughter inside as they placed baked goods into bags, the Dupain-Cheng parents huddling behind the counter. Ladybug looked around for signs of the raven hero. "He's bound to come eventually…"

"Ladybug," Chat whispered to her, pointing at the school roof, "up there. He's arrived."

The caped figure stood on the corner of the rooftop, watching Alya as she called out for help. Kim and Alix were taking muffins and bread out of the window displays, unaware they were being watched. After a moment he swooped down to the sidewalk, cape spread out over his arms as he glided behind Alya.

"Gah," she squeaked, jumping three feet in the air, "you snuck up on…me…whoa," she stepped aside as he walked towards the bakery, "you're really here…"

Chat went to move but Ladybug held him back. "Wait until he's inside." Once she heard the door close she signalled Alya, who ran around and locked the back door of the bakery. They hopped down and entered the store behind him. "We heard there was-!"

"Ow, ow, ow," Kim winced as the caped figure held him and Alix, masks off, by the ears, "we get it, we get it!"

He pointed to the displays, and to everyone's shock he had the two put every baked good back in its place. Alix and Ladybug shared a confused shrug as the Dupain-Cheng parents blinked at one another. Alya walked in behind them as the caped figure faced Kim and Alix towards the Dupain-Cheng's. "…Uh," he and Alix bowed, "sorry we tried to rob you?"

"…Um, yes," Mrs. Dupain-Cheng pretended to scold them, "but promise never to do this again."

"Understood," they walked out past Ladybug and the others, just as confused, "never again!"

 _…Uh…just who's been caught here?_

 **Hee-hee, poor Kim and Alix, being embarrassed in front of Alya and their fav superheroes. It's nice to be able to include other classmates in my stories whenever I can, since I love every single one of them. Seriously, there's not a student I don't love from this show! (even Chloe has her place in my heart). So here's to a colourfully diverse cast of a class!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	4. The Meeting of Heroes?

"Tell me, mysterious hero," Alya focused her phone on the caped figure as they stood in the bakery, "do you have a name?"

The figure turned to her, as though he were studying her expression of excitement. "…Raven."

 _Makes a lot of sense._

"Nice to catch up to you," Chat held his hand out, "I'm Chat Noir, and this is Ladybug, along with our top reporter, Alya Césaire."

Raven didn't take anyone's hand. "You set this up."

"We wanted to talk to you," Ladybug tried to explain, "but we didn't know how to contact you other than on the job."

"My job is to protect whatever city I'm in," he stepped around Alya and shouldered Ladybug out of the way, "with no time for your childish games." He stepped out of the door and hook shot onto the roofs again, leaving an awkward silence in the bakery.

"…Uh," Chat said, "what just happened?"

 _He left_ , Ladybug walked out onto the sidewalk to find that he had gone, _just like that…and what's more…he insulted us!_

"I can't believe him," she grit her teeth, "what gives him the right to say things like that to us? Chat," she grabbed her yo-yo, "we're going after him. _Now_."

Chat waved goodbye to the others as they reached the roofs, in time to see Raven running along the school roof. They kept on his trail until they had arrived on the roof of the Bourgeois Hotel. "Raven, stop!"

He halted on the glass cover of the pool as the lucky duo stood behind him. "We need to talk and you know it."

"On my terms."

"W-What?"

He turned back to them, and she knew he was glaring under the mesh. "Here, at eight. No more friends. No more games. You're to take this seriously."

"We _are_ taking this seriously-"

"Keep yourself under control," he hook shot away, "or out of my way."

Ladybug could feel smoke billowing from her ears as he vanished from their sight. "A jerk," she spread her arms out in anger, "the first new miraculous holder we meet, and he's a complete _jerk_."

"Maybe he's having a bad day?"

"No excuse! He can't talk to us like that."

"Give him a chance, Ladybug," Chat placed a calming hand on her arm as she caught her breath, "he's new here, right? I'll bet he's nervous and it's coming out as passive aggression against us. I'm sure he'll be fine by tonight."

She looked into his eyes and sighed. "You're right, I'm being too hard on him. Thanks, Chat. Let's hope we can all learn something tonight." She jumped to the ground and hide behind the shadow of the building as she watched him run off in the other direction. She de-transformed as Tikki flew in front of her. "We've got a meeting, Tikki."

"Will you be able to deal with Raven? He does have a sort of tough guy approach to people."

"He's a kid just like us, and trust me, I've had my own bad days." She gave her a reassuring smile. "Besides, there's nothing we and Chat Noir can't handle."

* * *

 **~THAT NIGHT~**

Ladybug got to the roof first, gazing over the darkness shrouding the buildings below. Chat Noir jumped down beside her, and for a moment of silence they watched the streetlights blink on one by one. "…Like the night sky coming to life, m'lady."

"Poetic, Chat."

 _I don't want these nights to end. I've enjoyed being a superhero with Chat by my side…what happens with new heroes arrive? Will they all know my identity like Raven does? Will…will Chat and I…_

"…Chat?"

"Yes?"

"No matter what happens," she turned to him, "we're going to be partners. An unbeatable pair…right?"

"Of course," he put his hand on top of hers, "you don't have to even question it. There could be a dozen new heroes in Paris, and none of them could ever replace you by my side…and hopefully, vice versa."

"Don't even kid," She chuckled, "you're the only one for me, kitty."

"…R-Really?"

She winked. "I've quickly become a cat person."

There was a swish behind them. They turned to Raven, standing over the stairs entrance, his cape flowing in the wind.

 _He reminds me of a comic book hero…but which one was it again?_

"You're late," Chat seemed to enjoy the moment as Raven stepped down and over to them, "what was that about taking this seriously?"

"It's seven fifty-nine."

"…Oh…nice weather we're having."

"Okay, Raven," Ladybug didn't have the patience to deal with his attitude again, "tell us what you're here in Paris for."

He wrapped his cape around his body again, making him more intimidating that she needed him to be. "Two reasons: observation and apprehending. I work in America; you don't need to know the city. I've been tracking a master thief for two weeks now. Last known location: Eiffel Tower. Seven witnesses. His ability to take human form makes him difficult to pin down."

"That explains the apprehending part, but what are you observing…and did you say _human_ form?"

"Observations of you two."

"U-Us?"

"Don't tell us," Chat flexed, "you're secretly a fan…and you didn't answer the human form part."

"I told you to take this seriously," Raven glared at him, "I came to make sure you two were doing your job. As for Killer, the master thief-"

"Wait," Ladybug interrupted him, "what do you mean our job?"

"Every miraculous holder has a responsibility, and there are times when a family forms of more than two as a pact against evil," he explained in the most monotone voice a teen could muster, "as is with you and I."

 _Sounds reasonable enough._

"Because of your inability to handle serious threats, you and Chat Noir are left to deal with HawkMoth."

 _UUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH-_

"Hold on," Chat had to hold her back from pounding Raven into the roof, "we've dealt with other things besides HawkMoth. And he isn't some sort of joke."

Raven only stared at them in silence.

 _Don't tell me_ , Ladybug thought, _the other miraculous holders…are they evening taking HawkMoth as a serious threat anymore? Did they ever?_

 **Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-RA-VEN! Oh, what, is that too obvious? My bad. But now the heroes have met, and...things are going as smoothly as they can...sort of. Let's see if Ladybug and Chat can't figure things out with Raven before trouble shows up, because you all KNOW trouble is brewing...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	5. Gosh Dangit Chloe

"Don't tell me you didn't know," Raven seemed genuinely surprised.

"Didn't know what?" Ladybug stood face to face with him. "Didn't know that you consider us babysitters? Didn't know that you hold no more respect than a teaspoon? Didn't know that we were the only ones actually taking HawkMoth seriously, the only ones keeping the world safe from his evil? Yeah, I suppose you could say we _didn't know_."

"You're mad."

"Nothing gets past you!"

"Let's take this one step at a time," Chat stepped between them, "before we deal with Raven's "facts" about us, why don't we take care of this Killer guy?"

"Logical," Raven deducted, "Killer was once a genetic scientist named Albert Ramsey who experimented too closely with bovine DNA, resulting in his ability to transform into a large beast and gain enhanced strength and senses. He's turned to crime, his mind beyond rational. I'm here to secure him for transportation back to America."

"We can help."

"Keep HawkMoth off my back," Raven turned from them, clearly done with the conversation, "I'll find Ramsey."

"Wait!"

The boys turned to Ladybug as she stomped her foot down. She took a few deep breaths before looking from one face to the next.

 _I can't let my anger get the better of me. It won't prove anything letting him get on my nerves; I need to show Raven the kind of leader I can be._

"…Before you go, we should rendezvous with Master Fu."

Chat walked over and turned their backs to Raven, whispering. "Do you think we can trust him enough to show him where Master Fu is?"

"Aside from his terrible mannerisms, he hasn't shown any signs of HawkMoth-ness. If there is something wrong, Master Fu will tell us."

"Good idea."

"Alright, Raven," they turned back, "we'll take you to…Raven?"

They found themselves alone on the roof. Ladybug's face went nearly as red as her outfit. "Are you _serious_?!"

"I'm afraid he's a bit _too_ serious, m'lady…you going to be okay?"

"…Maybe," she slumped, "I don't know. Why can't the other heroes be as easy to work with as you, Chat?"

"Beats me," he shrugged, "I thought being a cat would make me the most finicky."

"…There's only one thing we can do, partner."

"Enjoy this lovely night under the moon together?"

She smirked at him. "We're going to find Killer first. Back to the school," she swung her yo-yo out, "we've got a bit of research to do."

* * *

Chat Noir watched from the doorway in the dark library. Once he was sure no one had noticed them break into the school he returned to Ladybug's side as she quickly typed into the computer. Its bright screen lit the small corner of the room as articles popped up. "Bingo."

"What've we got?"

"Albert Ramsey, a disgraced New York scientist that went rogue months ago after getting caught in a laboratory explosion," she read off multiple pages at once, "he's been seen around robbed malls and banks but never caught. He goes by Killer now, though there's been no victims lost in any of his attacks…as of yet."

Chat gulped. "It's like something out of a movie. Anything about his crime patterns?"

 _There aren't any records of found patterns…and I don't need them_ , Ladybug narrowed her eyes, _we can find this ourselves_. "We'll have to figure that part out on our own."

For the next few minutes they looked over every bit of information they could find. Finally Chat moaned, leaning back and rubbing his head. "All I can see is that he moves with large crowds. Not very helpful in a place as busy as New York City."

"But it's a start," she assured him, "he may have moved to a new city, but his techniques and habits will be the same as they were back in New York. All we need to do is find out where the next largest crowd is going to be in Paris."

Chat's eyes widened. "Tonight. Nine."

"What?"

He held her shoulders, causing her eyes to go as wide as his. "I almost forgot about tonight! The Eiffel Tower, Ladybug – everyone's going to be there!"

"I don't get it….oh…oh," she leaned against the desk, "the lightshow…for Chloe Bourgeois."

 _I had completely forgotten! Chloe's father, Mayor Bourgeois, had managed to convince Parisians into holding a celebration for his daughter's superb grades by placing beautiful lights on the tower. I wasn't going to go. I was so busy thinking about talking to Raven and figuring things out…and it's not like Chloe is my all-time favourite person, but…_

"He's bound to be there!"

"To steal what, Chat?"

"He can take human form, right?"

She gasped. "He'll be able to pickpocket every single Parisian that comes – including the Bourgeois family!"

They ran out of the school without turning the computer off. On the front steps they took to their yo-yo and baton, swinging over the rooftops on their way to the Eiffel Tower. "From the time I saw on the computer," she told him, "we have ten minutes until the lights begin."

"Do you think Raven will be there?"

She scoffed. "He's probably off somewhere tracking footprints and taking dust samples. We can handle this."

"We don't know Killer's weaknesses!"

"We won't be dealing with Killer: we're here to keep Ramsey from transforming."

The Eiffel Tower was getting closer now, and she could make out the large crowd around it. Right below was a stage, where the Mayor and Chloe were standing. They landed on a nearby roof to see the young blonde arguing with a technician as he moved towards a control box full of switches and levers.

"Not good," Chat murmured, "not good at all."

"What's wrong?"

"We're talking about Chloe Bourgeois," he turned to her, "and from what I've…heard, she can sometimes be a bit-"

The Eiffel Tower lit up with streams of pink, purple and gold, sending the crowds into waves of cheering and applauding.

"…Impatient."

 _Then Ramsey may have already begun._

 **A monstrous burglar on a rampage in Paris? Chloe getting to decorate the Eiffel Tower? Chloe getting GOOD GRADES? It really is a night to believe, people, but the impossible is happening. How can Ladybug and Chat Noir do it without Raven's vital information? Perhaps things aren't going to go as smoothly as she'd like. Then again, does it ever?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	6. Weaving Around for Answers

_What kind of girl gets to light up the Eiffel Tower for good grades, anyway?! It's like Chloe's from a fairy tale._

Chloe waved to the crowd as the Mayor placed a hand on her shoulder, his grin nearly as wide as her own. The Eiffel Tower was an array of colours as it shone into the night, basking Paris in its mighty glow. "Chloe's set the show off early," Chat exclaimed, "which means that we have even less time to catch Ramsey before he gets away with his pickpocketing!"

 _This is different than fighting Akumas_ , Ladybug thought as they stepped to the edge of the roof, _they're always so big and proud. This villain Raven's trying to catch…he's…no_ , she shook her head, _don't think like that! HawkMoth is just as serious a villain as any other! What we're doing is just as important!_

Chat clicked his tongue. "It's going to be hard sneaking around as Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Then we go undercover in our civilian forms until he spot him. Once you have his location, find somewhere to transform. We'll know if the other is out by the crowd's reaction."

They jumped down and slipped into the shadows. Marinette de-transformed as a couple of students from her school passed by. Tikki slipped into her purse as she followed them, closing in on the bridge to the tower.

"Marinette!"

"Oh," she turned as Alya ran up to her side, Lila right behind, "hey, you guys. Where've you been?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing," Lila crossed her arms as people gave another loud cheer, "so what do you make of this? That girl has all of Paris wrapped around her little finger."

Alya nudged her with her shoulder. "All but us. We're not so easily hypnotized by pretty lights, girl."

 _As much as I'd love to, I can't spend all night talking to Alya and Lila_ , Marinette looked around the crowd, _I need to find Ramsey…if he's even here. But I don't know where else he'd be. He's never robbed a vacant store…as though he needs to be around people…_

"Let's try getting closer," she suggested as they walked around people, "to get an even better view!"

 _Remember his face, Marinette: buff Alexandrea Dumas with sunglasses, buff Alexandre Dumas with sunglasses._

"Well what do you know," Alya pointed to the left, "its Adrien, on his own! Wonder where he lost his bodyguard?"

Adrien seemed to be looking around when he spotted them waving. "Oh, hey," he soon joined them as the tower seemed to glow brighter, "I've just been wandering…looking for Natalie. Guess I lost her pretty easily."

Lila moved behind Marinette, eyes glued to the ground.

 _She's still feeling awkward about what happened between her, Adrien and Ladybug. I can understand. I was a real jerk to her. I wish I'd told her in a more polite tone, on our own._

"…We can help look for Natalie," Marinette blurted out, "all of us. Right, Lila?"

"O-Oh," she seemed to think she had turned invisible, "of course we will!"

Adrien gave her a smile that made Marinette feel both relief and a pang of jealousy. "Let's spread out, then," Alya took her phone out, "we'll cover more crowd that way."

Marinette decided to move farther towards the tower; if Adrien got too close Chloe might see and pester him into joining her on the stage, and that wouldn't be good for anyone but her. Not on her to-do list.

 _There are so many faces_ , she passed by person after person, _and I can barely hear my own thoughts. Finding Ramsey in this crowd is like finding a needle in a haystack…?!_

Movement on the roof of the Agreste Mansion. She squinted through the blare of the tower lights to see someone running along the edge – someone with a long wedged cape.

 _Raven! How did he know? Ugh, never mind_ , she moved through the crowd, _I have to keep looking._

She was practically shoving people out of her way now. Chloe was giving some inspirational speech about how great everyone, especially _she_ , was. A few confused glances gave way to excited cheers.

"Things sure are getting hectic around here," Tikki spoke to her out of the purse, "how will we ever find Ramsey?"

"I'm…not entirely sure," she admitted, "but maybe, just maybe-!"

Tikki buzzled deeper into the purse as someone in a blue plaid shirt, grey sweater and long pants bumped into her. She felt his hand brush against her push, as if trying to reach inside it. She looked up at the man's face and froze on the spot.

 _Alexandre-I mean, Ramsey!_

He had a new set of sunglasses, but from the round face shape and split grey hair she knew she had found him. Or rather, he had found her. He noticed her staring and started to walk away, backing off from the Eiffel Tower.

 _I can't lose him!_

She hid behind people, side by side with Ramsey. Once she was close enough she stuck her leg out, tripping him onto the stone bridge. He fell onto others in a pile of arms and legs as she scooted over to the railing. Making sure no eyes were on her she slipped over and hopped down, hanging underneath the bridge. "Let's do this before I lose my grip," she said as the Kwami flew up into her face, "time to transform! Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

As Ladybug again she flipped up onto the railing in time to see Ramsey now running back towards the tower, trying to lose the girl that had spotted him. People turned in alarm to her presence as she ran along the rail, keeping up with him. "Albert Ramsey," she called out to him, "you're under arrest!"

He noticed her and began pushing people out of his way, making a beeline for the stage where Chloe and her father were talking to the people up front. She was about to jump at him when he flashed her a terrible grin, causing her to trip.

He had huge teeth. Like, _huge_.

 **No, he doesn't look like he has buck teeth, though that'd be funny. I'm talking big chompers that look ready to bite down on one's head. As for the Alexandre Dumas appearance...I'm lazy. Besides, from how things are going, he may not look all too human for much longer. It's a good thing Raven is on the scene to help...or is it?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	7. That's a Lot of Bull Ya Got There

_It's really him_ , Ladybug would never be able to forget that unnaturally large-toothed sneer Ramsey gave her as he ran off, _and he's really looking like a bovine…person now. If I anger him any further…_

"Ladybug!"

She looked back to see Chat Noir running up along the other railing as people moved back. "Corner him before he gets close to the Bourgeois'!"

She nodded. The crowd was focused on them now, chanting their names as they focused their attention on Ramsey. "Raven is on the roofs somewhere," she told Chat as they closed in, "let's see if he can keep up now that we're on the case."

"Oh gosh," Chloe squealed over the crowd when she spotted them, "yoo-hoo, Ladybug, over here! It's your number one fan, Chloe Bourgeois! Not that you don't already know that!"

 _And now all of Paris knows it, too._

Ramsey was at the end of the bridge now. Any further and he'd be close enough to leap onto the stage. With little time left she grabbed her yo-yo and whipped it out at his legs, wrapping around them and throwing him face first to the ground. The crowd gave him a wide berth as she and Chat Noir jogged over to his sides. "There's nowhere to go now, Ramsey," Chat warned him as the scientists got to his elbows, "it's time to pay for your crimes."

 _This wasn't so hard_ , Ladybug looked up to the roof where she'd seen Raven, _guess he was all bark and no bite-?_

Ramsey didn't plead for freedom or call them meddling kids. Instead he began to chuckle; cackle, really. "I didn't come all the way to Paris to be caught by a pair of foreigners," his voice was gruff as a bear, "I came to make the perfect getaway, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" When his back arched up Ladybug knew they were in trouble. "No one bests me – no one bests Killer!"

He was growing, short dark hair reaching over his skin as his face grew, snout lengthening. As his shirt stretched over his hulking shoulders he got on his hind legs, hooves where his shoes once were. He turned to the lucky duo, sunglasses gone. Dark eyes glaring.

He had grown into a Minotaur, caught in the middle of a huge crowd of unarmed pedestrians.

"Everyone," Ladybug yelled at the top of her lungs, "get out of here, now!" She leaped over Killer and onto the stage, grabbing a microphone from Chloe. "Evacuate the premises," she commanded, "monster on the loose!"

Chloe screamed and nearly fainted as the crowd began to disperse in a panic. Chat and Killer circled each other, giving people time to get out of their way. It didn't take long for the bridge to clear, but even with all the extra space to fight she didn't see a way to overcome Killer's huge body. "Chat," She spoke through the microphone, causing both to wince, "oops, sorry. Take the front!"

She dropped the mic and leapt up onto Killer's shoulders, holding onto the large horns sprouting from his head. As he tried to shake her off Chat stuck his baton under one of his hooves, tripping him back as Ladybug flipped onto his chest. "Pests," he grumbled, "bugs under my hoof!"

"This is over before it begins, Killer," Ladybug told him as Chat smiled, "we know who you are, and we're here to stop you."

"Better use past tense, m'lady, because I think this fight is over."

Killer gave a chuckle. "Arrogance. What a favourable weakness in my opponents."

 _Not liking that confidence._

Killer jumped to his feet, throwing Ladybug off and right into Chat Noir. They tumbled to the ground as he snorted at them, dragging one hoof along the ground. He was getting ready to charge. "Up, up, up," Chat grabbed her in a bridal carry and ran up to the stage as Killer charged past, "too close!"

"Running away?" Killer jeered their way as Chloe and Mayor Bourgeois huddled on the back corner of the stage, the technician long gone. He looked around at the few people still staying behind, including Alya and Lila on the bridge and a couple other pedestrians around the legs of the Eiffel Tower. "You would run from your…responsibilities?"

"That's enough out of you," Ladybug snapped back, "we will defeat you!"

Chat tapped her shoulder. "Uh…how?"

"How about by putting me down first?" He let her stand before taking a step back as she cracked her knuckles. "Don't lose your cool. We've handled worse – we rode a dragon, remember?"

"Good point."

"And Roger Cop was about as big as Killer is now, and we took him down, too."

"Another good point! Okay," they readied for battle as Killer snorted, "akuma or not, this lucky duo is putting you behind bars!"

"You will not."

It was a new voice from above their heads. They all looked up to the metal bar high over them on the tower, where the lights weren't as bright. Standing with his cape whipping in the wind was Raven, and despite the mesh over his eyes, Ladybug knew he wasn't in one of his good moods.

 _If he even has a good mood._

"Raven," Killer griped, "you followed me all the way here!"

"Listen to me, Albert," to her surprise he spoke to Killer in an almost calm tone, "you were a great scientist, and you can be one again. Give up your life of crime and allow me to help you!"

"We're beyond that," he waved his bulged arms around, "I've seen how your hero allies treat me, how the people look at me when I transform. I'm a monster, and so I'm going to be the monster, the _greatest_ monster! Thievery was only the beginning!"

He bent his head back and let loose a maniacal howl that shook the lights on the tower. Ladybug felt shivers run down her spine as Killer seemed to grow another inch, then two more.

 _He's…he's truly lost it…and now there's no on at the reigns!_

 **Oh yeah, people, we've got a Minotaur on the loose! Never has the lucky duo faced such a terrifying beast...well, save for the dragon, but at the same time, they had hair gel. No hair gel to get them out of this jam. And how can the arrival of Raven help them to overcome Ramsey's insane new strength? Ooh, the twists just keep coming!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	8. Gosh Dangit Raven

"If you're going to stop him," Ladybug warned Raven as he flew down beside her, "then you'll need to work with us."

"You're not needed here."

 _And I thought Chloe made me mad enough to think about ripping pillows in half. PILLOWS!_

Killer snorted again. "Face me, Raven, the only real opponent here. Let me crush you now!"

"You don't have what it takes to kill, Albert," Raven stepped closer to the Minotaur, "you're too good a man for that."

"Earth to birdie," Chat was guiding the Bourgeois' off the stage and to safety, "good men don't steal and destroy property for fun!"

Raven glanced at Ladybug. "Follow Chat Noir's lead, Ladybug. Get the civilians out of here. If I can't reach Ramsey in time he'll will lose every shred of humanity. I won't risk the lives of the innocent for a flashy fight."

Ladybug was ready to stomp her foot down again. "We're not amateurs-"

"That includes you!"

She fell silent. "What?"

"Enough," Killer raised his fists, "words do not win fights!"

Before she could disagree Raven grabbed her by the waist, hook shot up onto the metal bar and flung them away as Killer broke the stadium in half with his punch, sending a still standing Chat Noir flying. "Whaaaaaaaa!"

Ladybug and Raven landed on the bar, lights all around as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder, holding her gaze. "Get the people out of here."

"…Why do you look down on us?"

He didn't answer right away, leaving Killer a chance to ram into one of the Eiffel Tower legs. "You're not prepared to fight criminals like these. If you go in there and something happens to you…look," he stood, "I'm sure you have skill and powers that are unique and have managed to keep HawkMoth down all these months…but what if it doesn't work on someone outside your expertise?"

Ladybug felt all her anger seem to flutter away. "You don't want us getting hurt."

"HawkMoth is your enemy. You know how he thinks. Killer is mine," he gestured to the Minotaur as he continued to ram into the same tower leg, Chat shooing people off as Alya and Lila watched from the bridge, "and you're not prepared for him."

"Look," she gave him a warm smile, "I get it. Under all those arrogant, rude, loner vibes you give off, you're just trying to scare us off so we'll be safe."

He didn't praise her for her insights, but he didn't shove her away, either. "It's Chat Noir and mine's responsibility to protect Paris from HawkMoth and other dangers that happen to pass by, like meteors or robbers. I know I can seem immature and easy to anger," she averted her gaze for a moment, "but we can-!"

The Eiffel Tower rumbled under their feet. "Ladybug," Chat called to her, "the tower!"

Killer rammed into the leg again, and she gawked at the bent shape it had taken. "He's going to bring the tower down! We have to stop him! Together!"

He was contemplating. "I can fix the tower, but you need to trust us," she pleaded as Chat rode Killer like a bull, "maybe you're a better hero than me, and if so then I'll have to work harder, but not before we figure this out!"

"…Take him from behind," he told her without another glance, "let him focus on me."

 _Intelligent but alone. Not always bad._

"Chat," she called to him as he rode Killer around, "take out his shoulders!" She flew down and landed behind him, gripping his waist as the Minotaur tried to shake them loose. "Whoo-hoo, this is one wild ride!"

Killer finally whipped them off. "I am no one's play thing!"

"Albert!"

He turned his attention to Raven, who stood on one end of the broken stage. Ladybug signalled Chat Noir for silence as they stepped closer behind the bull creature. "So you will finally fight, small bird of the night?"

"We don't have to fight." Raven stepped down and up to Killer, who crouched until they were eye level. "Listen to me, Ramsey. You're a man of science. Since when do you stoop to the level of petty thief and criminal? Your work was going to revolutionize farms across the country, maybe even the world. Do you really want to give it all up for attention? Does destruction in this form bring anything to you besides pain?"

 _Wow_ , Ladybug watched as Killer seemed to actually consider Raven's words, _I've tried talking to akuma victims before, but this…this is on an entirely different level. How can he be so calm around something so ferocious?_

"While you still have time," Raven's expression softened, "show me the true Ramsey."

"…True," Killer stumbled back, holding his head, "true Ramsey…no, I'm…I'm Killer! I'm not…a scientist…no… _nooo_!" He let loose a guttural cry that was part "moo", part moan. "I am Killer! I am _Killer_!"

He fell to his knees as Raven pulled out a small syringe from his belt. When he caught her and Chat staring he sighed. "This will keep him sedated until we get back to America. Hopefully we can find help there."

 _Raven…?!_

"No," Killer grunted, "nooo- _oooooooo_!" He rammed his head into Raven, sending him flying back into the bent leg. He fell limp to the ground, the syringe rolling away.

"Raven!" Ladybug tried to run to his side but Killer stood between them, breathing heavily. "Out of the way, Ramsey, please!"

He only responded in grunts and groans. "Ladybug," Chat gently pulled her away from his pointed horns, "I don't think we're dealing with a mad scientists anymore – I think we're dealing with a mad cow!"

The Minotaur roared and stomped on the ground, creating small craters. The Bourgeois' zipped off in their limo, Chloe screaming from the back of the car as Killer shook his running snout around, sniffing out the place.

 _This can't be happening_ , the lucky duo staggered back from the monster, _did we…did we just lose Albert Ramsey?_

 **Now the fight takes a dark turn as the once great scientist loses himself to his inner bovine nature, unleashing a beast that is no longer willing to talk. It's all fight or flight now, and you know the lucky duo isn't about to do the latter. Now we just have to see how they figure out a plan to deal with a once thought mythological beast...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	9. The Lady With a Plan

"Ramsey," Ladybug pleaded as Killer stomped towards her and Chat Noir, Raven still unconscious by the Eiffel Tower's bent leg, "come back to us! You don't want to have your first two casualties, do you?"

The Minotaur snorted out real smoke, and she feared that there may be more of a literal fire in his heart than she could handle. "It's no use, Ladybug," Chat held his baton out in front of them, "we're fighting an animal now."

 _But Raven had such a resolve to save him…to save the scientist inside…_

Killer made a painful bellowing sound and charged at them. They rolled to the side as he nearly hit the bridge, his horns shining in the light of the bulbs decorating the tower. "Distract him," she told Chat, "I'm going to get Raven out of here!"

"You can trust me," he ran at Killer and started deflecting his horns back with the baton, "but do hurry, m'lady!"

Ladybug ran to Raven and crouched down as he moaned. "Easy," she helped him to his feet, "he hit you pretty hard."

"Ramsey," he croaked, "the…syringe…"

She saw the syringe a few feet away. "Would it still work, even if he's gone full Minotaur?"

"It…has to…"

 _No. If I can use my Lucky Charm, maybe it can-_

"Scary, scary, scary!" Chat Noir was on all fours, running from Killer towards the other tower leg around the stage. As he neared it he climbed up out of his reach as he slammed into the leg, bending it slightly. "Plan B, Ladybug?"

Raven staggered over and picked the syringe up as Killer continued to ram into the tower leg. "You say you have skill."

Ladybug nodded. "Good," he turned back to her, "prove it."

 _Creeeeeeaaaaaaaaak._

Slowly all eyes turned to the tower. Chat got to the higher bar as Killer took one last hit on the leg. Both front legs were bent now, and worse – they were bending further down. "The Eiffel Tower," Chat gawked, "we've broken it – again!"

 _We. Are. Dead._

Killer roared and charged at them, running through the stage's remains. Raven and Ladybug shot up to the metal bar beside Chat as the tower continued to fall. "Alya, Lila," Ladybug yelled, "get out of here, before it hits the bridge!"

The girls' eyes were wide as saucers as the tower fell towards them, the last of the crowd screaming in terror as they ran away in all directions. Alya and Lil began to follow suit, getting out of the glowing tower's shadow as it neared. The heroes got up to a higher bar before hearing Lila yelp. Ladybug could see her on the ground, heel broken on her right boot. "Lila, look out!"

 _She's going to be crushed!_

Raven made another low cawing-croaking sound before running along the falling tower. He wrapped the end of the hoot shot around the bar closing in on Lila before jumping off the tower. As he swung down under it he grabbed her.

"Off," Ladybug grabbed Chat's hand as they jumped to the safety of the ground beside the tower, "hurry!"

With Lila in his one arm Raven whipped the hook shot from the tower to a streetlamp ahead of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, screaming as they skimmed over the water, the Eiffel Tower crashing down behind him and breaking the bridge. They swung up onto the ground, where he placed her down. "You're fine."

"You're just assuming that?!"

"I don't have time for anything else," he ran back towards the tower with hook shot in hand.

Chat Noir surveyed the damage. "I can't believe we've destroyed the Eiffel Tower twice in our superhero careers."

 _I can't believe Killer was strong enough to bend that metal_ , Ladybug could see the Minotaur sniffing the fallen metal and broken bulbs, _and he's way out of any akuma's league in terms of raw strength._

"Raven has a syringe, right?" She grabbed her yo-yo and looked down at it. "We need to give him time to get close enough to Killer to inject it." She tossed it up in the air. "LUCKY CHARM!"

 _Please be something good, something that can help us-!_

She caught the red and black spotted charm in her hands. "…Oh."

Chat stared at the item. "…Where in Greek mythology did the hero ever beat the Minotaur…with a cowbell?"

As Ladybug tried to figure out what to do with the cowbell, Raven stepped towards Killer. "If you won't respond to me, Ramsey," he put his hook shot back, "then I will do this the hard way."

Killer charged at him but he flipped over his horns. Once on his back he gave a hard kick to the bottom of the neck, sending the Minotaur's face into the ground. He continued to dodge Killer's swings and bashes, focusing his punches and kicks on the center of the stomach, ankles and neck.

"Ladybug," Chat watched her give the cowbell a shake, "what's the plan?"

 _Normally it'd just be me and Chat Noir_ , she could see Raven and Killer fighting through all the lights stringed over the tower, _but with three of us…wait…the lights!_ She looked from the lights, to the metal, then to Chat Noir's claws, Raven's hook shot and her cowbell. _This can work…this will work!_

"Raven," she called to him through the tower's remains, "I've got a plan!"

He jumped off of Killer and looked her way. "You have to trust me," she said, "because if you don't, we'll never be able to stop Ramsey!"

For a moment she thought he wouldn't listen and go about his own way. Finally, after a strenuous few seconds of silence, he gave her a nod. She grinned and held the cowbell up. "Then follow my lead!"

 _We've got all the tools to do this_ , she and Chat walked closer to the Eiffel Tower as it gave a moan, _now we just have to get our timing right_. She could see Alya across the water, trying to film with her camera.

 _Hope you're watching, HawkMoth._

 **Yes, Ladybug has a plan. But just what can she hope to accomplish with a cowbell against the likes of an entire Minotaur? And yes, I understand how unbelievable it is for Chloe to be able to light up the entire Eiffel Tower, but in my defense, this is a show about kids in super suits fighting evil akumas. Realism is bendable to a certain extent.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	10. Tangled in Danger!

"Chat Noir, Raven," Ladybug commanded as Killer charged again, "destroy those bars, now!"

"Destroy the bars?" Chat's ears twitched. "Hasn't the Eiffel Tower been through enough for one night, Ladybug?"

She gave him a wink. "Trust me, _and_ the Lucky Charm."

"Easy enough." He held his claws out as Raven jumped on top of the metal bars. "CATACLYSM!" With his claws filled with dark energy, he ran through the tower, slicing at the metal. "This is both terrifying and exciting!"

Raven brought his hook shot out and held it over his head. "SKY SLICE!" As the beak of the shot began to glow a shiny blue he glanced at Ladybug, awaiting her orders.

 _This feels WAY too good right now._

"Chat, out of Killer's way!"

Metal bars creaked and moaned, rusting up as he ran out the other side of the fallen tower. He hopped onto Killer's head and overtop of him, running over to Lila's side as she warily approached. "This is madness," she murmured as Killer caught sight of them, "all you're doing is making the situation worse!"

Ladybug held the cowbell up and shook it, the ring overtaking Killer's heavy breathing. He turned back to her, wincing at the high pitch of the noise. "Oh, I'm sorry," she smirked, "do you not like the sound it makes?" She shook it again, further antagonizing him.

"No," Raven watched her and Killer run at each other into the falling metal and twisting light strings, "not in such close quarters, you fool!"

Killer wanted the cowbell and she knew it. She continued to ring it at her side as he rammed his horns her way, barely missing the ends of her pigtails as she cartwheeled around him. The lights became a blur as they seemingly danced out of one another's grasps, Raven unable to move from his spot overtop of them. "Ladybug!"

"What are you waiting for?" She back flipped out of the Killer's reach. "Use the hook shot before it's too late, Raven!"

Left with no other choice, he grit his teeth and jumped into the air. As he spun around his hook shot twirled and whipped everywhere, smacking and slicing through all the metal it could reach. In seconds it was raining down over her and Killer. Raven landed on a stuck up piece of metal and hopped to the ground. "Insanity."

"You want it?" Ladybug shook the cowbell close to Killer's ears as the lights began to tangle around his arms. "Come and get it." The metal bars fell over them, but with every clang she dipped, ducked and swung out of the way as Killer was clobbered. "Where's that strength you had before?"

Killer snorted and charged one last time at her – only to not move. Every single light string was strapped around him, and his head was caught between two broken bars. He had become completely surrounded by pieces of the Eiffel Tower and Chloe's celebration lights, decking out his horns and snout in purple, pink and gold. She tossed the cowbell in the air and caught it. "Aw, too bad. Maybe next time."

 _Not that there's ever going to be a next time._

Chat Noir ran on all four up next to her as she crawled out of the mess of tower beside Raven. "Brilliant, m'lady," his ring beeped, "and just enough time to get out before we de-transform. How about you, Raven?"

"What you just did was atrocious."

"Excuse me?" Ladybug couldn't believe what he had said as Chat Noir sighed beside her. "What exactly about our plan was atrocious?"

He gestured to the tower. "You could have been killed in there."

"Heroes risk their lives for the innocent."

"Not when it isn't necessary! Being flashy won't help if he breaks free."

She was starting to regret ever feeling sorry for the guy. "Then why don't you use your syringe and finish this, big mouth?"

He put his hook shot back on his belt and held the syringe out. Killer began to struggle against his restraints, bellowing and stomping around. Raven glanced at Ladybug. "You can fix this?"

She huffed, crossing her arms. "As soon as you sedate him I will, so get going."

 _…Man, I feel like a jerk_ , she caught Chat's worried look at her, _it'll be nice to get this over with-!_

Killer broke free of the metal and lights and roared, drool spilling out over his chin. He eyed the syringe in Raven's hand and ran right for him, horns aimed at his chest.

"He's loose!" Lila cried out from across the tower.

 _No_ , Ladybug had only seconds to react, _Raven!_

She ran over and shoved him out of the way, grabbing the syringe as he fell back. She held the cowbell in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADY-"

 _SLAM!_

Killer plowed into her and hit the ground with a loud crash! A large crater formed under his body. Before he could stand up, however, he gave a slight moan and fell limp. Chat's heart was trying to leap out of his mouth. "LADYBUG!"

From underneath Killer flew out thousands of tiny ladybugs, clearing over the Eiffel Tower and bridge, placing them back and fixing them up. Each crater in the ground vanished, and as they dissipated in the sky in a beautiful explosion of red and pink the Bourgeois' stage fell back into place.

"Ladybug," Chat grabbed Killer and tried to lift him up, "can you…hear me…?" Lila ran over as Raven got to his feet, Alya not far behind. "Help me!"

Raven wrapped the hook shot around Killer's arm and ran over to the nearest streetlamp. Tossing the handle over he reeled it back in, lifting the Minotaur off of Ladybug's body; the syringe was sticking out of his chest. "…She did it."

"No," Alya dropped her phone to the ground as Chat knelt next to Ladybug, "she's…she's okay, right?"

Lila had nothing to say. She covered her mouth with her hands and looked away. Raven put his hook shot back and stepped over to them. "M'lady," Chat murmured, "please, get up…"

 _Beep-beep-beep-_

 _FWOOSH!_

"Wha-?!"

 **Oh man, this is tense. Has Marinette been revealed?! Does Chat Noir, aka Adrien, and her friends finally know her secret?! What can Raven do or say now that he's been saved by her?! WILL PARIS EVER LEARN NOT TO SMOTHER CHLOE WITH SO MUCH AFFECTION?!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	11. GOSH DANGIT, TIKKI

_…Why do I feel like sneezing?_

Marinette's eyes fluttered open to see Tikki floating in front of her face, placing a fin to her mouth for silence. She was cradled up in someone's arms, shrouded by a large cape. A wedged cape.

 _…Raven?_

"No way," she could hear Alya's gasp, "did she de-transform?!"

"Ladybug," Chat Noir's voice was strained, "are you okay?!"

 _They're here…_

"I'm alright, Chat," she answered back as Tikki gave a tiny nod, "just a bit sore." She gave a chuckle. "Never thought I'd be belly flopped by a Minotaur."

"You, with the phone," Raven spoke now, "call the authorities and have Killer retrieved. I'll meet up with them soon; he won't wake for at least five hours. A cage of enforced iron is required for restraint. Chat Noir, disperse before you de-transform, as well."

She didn't hear any footsteps. "…Really, Chat," she said, "I'm fine. Just go. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"…Don't ever scare me like that again, m'lady," he ran off, "please."

 _…I'm so sorry, Chat. Trust me, you weren't the only one who was scared._

As much as she wanted to see him, she clung to Raven's shoulders as he stood and ran off, away from her friends. She just caught a glimpse of Lila's heels pass by as Tikki slipped into her purse again.

 _At least we won…_

* * *

Raven leaped up onto her bedroom balcony, and let her step down as he pushed his cape back. "Fool."

"I get it," she shoved him back, "you don't like me. Can we drop it now?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"All you've done since we've met is accuse me of being an amateur, not good enough, unable to fight anything beyond HawkMoth," she turned her back to him, fists clenched, "don't tell me you thought I was blind, too!"

 _Beep-beep-beep-_

 _FWOOSH!_

"…You," she slowly turned back to him, "you used your power, too, which means…!"

Before her stood a young man with dark curls, deep eyes and a dark green long sleeved shirt over black pants. He wore thin rimmed glasses and a silver watch that ticked by. On his shoulder sat a small, dark blue Kwami with brown eyes and tiny wings. "Hey," it waved, "name's Wiing. Unlike a certain somebody, I don't mind being sociable."

Marinette gawked as the boy pulled out a granola bar from his pocket, opened it up and began to feed Wiing. "…You're…normal…"

"You seem shocked, Miss."

"It's Marinette."

"Pleasure. Oscar," he crumpled the granola bar wrapper up and stuck it back in his pocket, "New Yorker. Not that you didn't know that already."

"…Well, this doesn't change anything," she crossed her arms, frowning, "though I'd love to know how you figured out I was Ladybug the other night you saved me. Even though I could have handled it by myself."

"I often collect information before arriving in new territory," he explained, "and...I saw Tikki peek out of her purse while I was patrolling."

Marinette glanced down at Tikki, who sheepishly grinned. "Sorry."

"And I never said anything about not liking you, in or out of costume."

Wiing snickered. "Oscar's always been hard to deal with, but the guy's got good intentions, I swear."

 _I never expected him to be so…average_ , she almost chuckled at the sight of him fixing his glasses, _then again, who would ever expect me to be Ladybug?_

"Master Fu would love to meet you," she said, "so maybe, if you're not busy after dealing with Killer, I could introduce you."

Oscar gave her a sad smile. "Sorry. I've always been a loner, and creating connections with you Master would only cause more troubles for all of us. Too many villains to keep an eye on; it's best to keep us separate."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and began back to the railing as Wiing gave the teeniest burp. He stopped and glanced back at her. "Cooperative work has never been my strong suit. That has nothing to do with you, Marinette. You're a strong hero and good at what you do…better than I gave you credit for. I apologize."

"But we did work together. I mean, yes, it was chaotic, but it was _something_."

"Something out of a movie, perhaps."

"At least promise me that you'll try talking to the other American miraculous holders."

"…Maybe," he smirked as Wiing flew near his single earring, "Wiing, SPREAD OUR WINGS!"

His costume flashed on, and as he grabbed his hook shot he aimed at one of the buildings across the water. "Nuh-uh," she shook her head, "you can't possibly reach out that far-"

 _Shing!_

The beak flew out and dug into the roof of an apartment over the bridge. Her eyes widened as Raven stepped onto the railing. "…I stand corrected."

He gave her one last look. "I suppose we both do." He flew off, his cape flapping in the wind as he flung himself over the water and onto the rooftop across. She watched him leave before sighing and leaning against the railing. She could still see the lights of the Eiffel Tower as they slowly dimmed into darkness.

"Marinette," Her mother's head poke out of the bedroom hatch behind her, "oh, there you are. Alya's here. Don't be too long before heading to bed, okay?"

"Got it, mom," she turned as Tikki slid back into her purse, shutting it, "I promise."

Alya hopped up onto the balcony. "You'll never believe what you missed after we split up in the crowd, Marinette," she listened her to best friend recall everything that had happened before holding her phone tight, "I thought I was gonna have a heart attack!"

"Is it okay to say that I'm not sorry I returned home early?" She wrapped her arm around Alya's shoulders, smiling. "I'm just glad you and Lila, and the heroes, made it out in one piece."

They watched the waves of the water lap against the bridge, sharing a good laugh as Alya showed her a photo she had managed to take of Chloe making the funniest expression on the stage with her microphone.

 _It's the little things._

 **So yes, it was a complete stranger behind Raven's mask, but that didn't stop Ladybug from making everything work out. That's what it means to be the leader! Gosh, I can't believe I accidentally put Roger Cop in the character listing instead of Adrien. My bad! Aw, well, despite a mistake here and there, I had a lot of fun writing this penultimate.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	12. So, We Done Here?

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

Ladybug knocked on Master Fu's door, a box of vanilla chip cookies in her hand. She waited patiently as sunlight streamed in through the window, only to be broken by someone's black figure. "Ah, Chat Noir," she turned to him, "nice to see you-?"

He walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. "You scared me to death."

"…I'm sorry about that," she hugged him back, smiling from the warmth his worry gave her, "but in my defense, I didn't expect to be completely smooshed by the Minotaur." As he stepped back she held the box up. "I also bought cookies from that small bakery we were at yesterday."

"Dupain-Cheng cookies," he licked his lips, "only the best in all of Paris!"

 _I never knew he was such a big fan. Have to remember that._

He gently pushed the box down and looked into her eyes. "So, how was it to work with more than one partner?"

"Uh," she averted her gaze, "it was…different."

"So you didn't like it."

"It's not that," she rubbed the back of her head, chuckling, "it's just that Raven wasn't really our kind of partner…and…you know," she gazed down at the cookies, "I like our partnership."

"No matter what heroes join us," he winked, "our partnership will never change."

"…Sappy."

"Anything for you, m'lady."

The apartment door opened. "Ah, Ladybug, Chat Noir," Fu greeted them, Wayzz on his shoulder, "what brings you here? Were you able to deal with the raven hero?"

"Of course," they said in unison," and we brought cookies!"

They entered the apartment as Fu took the cookies to the mat. "How kind," he smiled, "so where is this new hero?"

"I'm afraid Raven couldn't join us. He told me he had to return home with Killer," she smirked at Chat Noir, "but he's going to try making friends with other heroes…emphasis on _try_."

"He will not be the last hero you come across," Master Fu told them as he served tea around the mat and cookies, "so I am glad you've had this experience with newcomers."

Chat took a sip of his tea. "How do you think we'll do with the bee and fox miraculous holders, Master?"

Fu rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It all depends on how all of you develop."

"We'll be able to shape up a team in no time," Ladybug was mainly assuring herself as she bit into a cookie, "and maybe we won't have to bust down every one of Chloe Bourgeois' parties…not that it wasn't totally enjoyable."

Fu said nothing but gave a sly grin to Wayzz as he nibbled on a vanilla chip. Once they'd each had a cookie the lucky duo stood up. "Thanks for your time, Master Fu," Ladybug bowed to him, "and for helping us."

He bowed back. "I will always be here."

They left the apartment with on last wave, closing the door behind them. "Master Fu," Wayzz flew up to face him, "you will always be here for them…right?"

He gazed out the window at the people passing by on the sidewalk. "…Let us hope, Wayzz. Let us hope."

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir climbed up to the top of Master Fu's building. "You ever think we're going to run into a Minotaur akuma?" Chat waggled his eyebrows. "Good thing we've had practice herding the villains."

 _Ooh, that was a terrible pun. Good thing he's cute._

"Whatever HawkMoth throws at us," she flexed, "this cowgirl will be there. At least we can actually cure our enemies. Poor Dr. Ramsey…wait," she caught him staring she blushed and spun around. "Oh gosh, those bad puns are contagious!"

He laughed as she covered her cheeks. "About time you got as addicted as I am. Though," he leaned closer, arms crossed as he winked, "not nearly as addicted as I am to you."

She rolled her eyes. "You're impossible…"

 _Just like Alya said to me._

"Impossible for anyone else but you, Ladybug," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "but that's what makes us such great partners."

"…Obviously," she put a hand on his shoulder as they watched Paris move around below them, "and we're gonna be amazing partners for whoever comes our way."

"…Does this make me a cowboy?"

" _Sigh_. You're one of a kind, Chat."

 **END**

 **And it's finished! This was just a short thing to keep me going while we all patiently wait for the second season next year. Until then, of course, we have Zak Storm and Pixie Girl coming out, so Zagtoon basically holds my wallet for the next year or two. I hope you all enjoyed this little thing I randomly worked on every couple of nights during the organization of my new house.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and until the next story!**


End file.
